The invention relates to the field of converter devices such as rectifiers and bidirectional converters able to act as a rectifier (AC/DC) or as an inverter (DC/AC), for example those used in uninterruptible power supplies, in particular in high-power uninterruptible power supplies, i.e. with a power generally comprised between about 10 and 500 kVA.
The invention more particularly relates to a multi-level converter device to at least convert a switched AC voltage available on a switched voltage point into at least five DC voltage levels available on DC voltage lines, said lines including a reference voltage line and as many lines having a positive voltage level as lines having a negative voltage level.
The invention also relates to an uninterruptible power supply comprising a power supply input on which an AC input voltage is applied, a rectifier connected to said input, two substantially DC voltage lines of opposite signs connected on output of said rectifier, and an inverter connected to said substantially DC voltage lines and comprising an output designed to supply a backed-up voltage.